


1sentence; Saitou x Sano (Saisa)

by sadlygrove



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M, Sentence Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlygrove/pseuds/sadlygrove





	1sentence; Saitou x Sano (Saisa)

one - Comfort

Saitou could tell himself that the young man was just a comfort, just a secret distraction from his duty and job—but he really did hate to lie to himself like that.

two - Kiss

When he thought about it, Sano figured the only way that asshole liked to kiss was with his fist—and he was particularly fond of whispering sweet nothings into Sano's face.

three - Soft

The first time the rooster-head had laid against his chest, Saitou had been somewhat surprised at how soft the ahou's hair really was.

four - Pain

His shoulder seemed to throb whenever that stupid cop came around, but Sano would be damned if he ever complained about the pain.

five - Potatoes

Saitou was always taking him to the foreign quarter's restaurants to 'culture' Sano; so far all it had done was convince the brunette that potatoes where the most bland, weird, and stupid-looking vegetables to ever see the light of day.

six - Rain

Hot ash, embers, and splintered wood rained down around them, and that bastard had the gall to light a cigarette and smirk -- “I've gotten out of more of these situations than you. Idiot.” -- and walk away, just fucking ripping Sano's very being to shreds.

seven - Chocolate

Sano savored the sweet brown candy with its pink sugar, bite for bite, even putting some away to save for another day—he couldn't even recall the name of the western holiday Saitou had mentioned when he threw the box of candy at Sano's head, but damn if it didn't make February less dreary.

eight - Happiness

Happiness, to Saitou Hajime, was a warm bowl of soba, a sharp sword, a fresh pack of cigarettes, and a lover who shone a light ferociously against the ills of the world that threatened to bring the man down.

nine - Telephone

Fujita Gorou plus guest had been invited to the International Consortium of Technology (and while he usually didn't accept such things) the Consortium had too many interesting gadgets to pass up, like that ringing object that when you picked it up and put it to your ear, you could hear someone speaking to you--"Hey. What are you wearing?"--in an incredibly lewd voice; Fujita glanced over his shoulder at his 'plus guest' who held a matching device up to his ear, grinning wickedly.

ten - Ears

He'd stumbled upon the idiot waiting for him outside of the snow-covered police station; Saitou knew he should have berated him for dressing so simply in the winter, but instead he found himself clasping his gloved hands over Sano's head: “Idiot. Your ears are cold.”

eleven - Name

Whenever Saitou called him 'Sanosuke', the brunette would shut up despite himself, and actually listen to what the man had to say.

twelve - Sensual

When Saitou ran the comb through his damp hair—brushing back his brown bangs, ivory spikes traveling across his scalp and down to the nape of his neck--shivers danced down Sano's spine dangerously; it took everything in his power not to moan at such a simple little thing.

thirteen - Death

“I thought you were dead,” Sano snarled, and that bastard had actually smirked around his cigarette and said; “Oh? Who told you such a stupid thing? Ahou ga.”

fourteen - Sex

The first time, oddly enough, had been at the Kamiya Dojo while the owners were away honeymooning; Sano would never be able to look at the training hall, porch, garden, yard--you know what, fuck it-- _the whole damn property_ the same way ever again.

fifteen - Touch

Whenever Saitou touched him with those gloves on, Sano's skin turned hot and his hairs stood up on end; “Damn it, just fuck me, you bastard.”

sixteen - Weakness

When he had seen Shishio tear Saitou to shreds—the cop wasn't even moving from the ground, was he? How dare he, how fucking—Sano felt his brain disconnect from the world, his blood boil, and his temper flare to the highest of heights; he had to break something then, even if it was his own fist.

seventeen - Tears

It was in the rubble of Mt. Hiei, albeit somewhat accidentally, that Sano first discovered there existed some forms of sadness that transcended tears; that tears would never be enough to express it, so why bother?

eighteen - Speed

"Your attacks are getting slow, old man," Sano grinned through ragged breaths; "Must be sitting at that desk all day, 's making your ass fa--" and then Sano was kicked in the back of the head.

nineteen - Wind

Through all of his journeys across the world, Sano found that the wind smelled different--sweet, bitter, salty, fresh and stale--depending on where you went; but, even on another continent, when the wind brought the scent of tobacco close, the man couldn't help but look over his shoulder.

twenty - Freedom

Freedom meant a lot to Sano, so he had naturally ignored Saitou's warnings about returning to their newly-shared home at a decent hour and not smelling like vomit; that had stopped though, after everyone at every bar and dive told him to scram after 10:00, the owners not wanting to deal with the impeding damage from a squabble-argument-fight-brawl between Fujita Gorou and his lover at 10:05.

twenty one - Life

The ahou's hair was long now and even more unruly, his jaw squared and scarred in the bar's dim light; these years had changed him, Saitou thought after a swig of sake, but there was still a steady fire in brown eyes that brought the life back into Saitou's own.

twenty two - Jealousy

Sano stared at the cop, mouth hanging open as he was half-dragged from the gambling dive; had Saitou really just--"Ahou, apparently you're too stupid to even notice when some creep is flirting with you and your stupid head. He got what was coming to him, and that wall can always be replaced. It was ugly anyway, and so was he." --holy shit, Saitou really _did_ just do that.

twenty three - Hands

There was once a time when he had suspected those calloused hands and the blood that lay heavy on them; it was strange how time could change so many things, he half-mused, pulling a white glove off of those hands with his teeth.

twenty four - Taste

Whenever Saitou tasted like cigarettes and sake, Sano knew he was in for a long night.

twenty five - Devotion

Despite what the others may have thought, the loneliness and empty house didn't bother Sano quite so much since it was Saitou's unwavering devotion--one that war, time, and countless villains could not extinguish--that had attracted Sano to the man; no, he could wait for him.

twenty six - Forever

 _Forever_ was not only the name of the ship taking him back to Japan, but it was also how long the pain had lasted in his shoulder, how long it had taken for the bridge to blow up, and how long it had been since he'd last seen the wolf.

twenty seven - Blood

There was so much crimson blood all over the dojo floor, staining everything red, that Saitou had to walk back and touch his fingers to the young man's neck, checking... well, well, well; only a complete idiot wouldn't have the sense to die after such an attack.

twenty eight - Sickness

As a doctor, Megumi was adapt at diagnosing symptoms and getting to the root of all medical problems; the melancholy Sano was going through in Kyoto was much the same as her own when Kenshin had left her without even saying goodbye--but who had left Sano in the same manner, she wondered.

twenty nine - Melody

They were at a restaurant, savoring a tiny meal that cost 'more that Sano's life', listening to the annoying shamisen player pluck at strings; Sano chugged more sake, biding his time until he and Saitou would make their own melodies under the sheets.

thirty - Star

Kenshin couldn't recall anything but smoke and blood, an explosion and throat-wrenching shouts from his friend; now, the lack of smoke told him they were outside, away from the danger, but Sano--"Damn it, you fucking bastard," he cried out, voice hoarse, "you beat me and quit! It's not fair! It's not--!"--he had to tell Sano (if only Kenshin could find the strength) that there was no way a Wolf of Mibu's star would be snuffed out so easily.

thirty one - Home

He had finally returned to Japan and did what he'd been looking forward to for years now--seen Yahiko with his new sword, the tiny Himura, made fun of Misao, ate some of Megumi's delicious food--but there was still one thing-- _one good punch_ \--he owed someone, though Sano wasn't really looking forward to trudging through the Hokkaido snow to do so.

thirty two - Confusion

Saitou watched the broom and rooster bicker in his office, throwing insults and furniture as they pleased; one of these days, he may just forget which one he was sleeping with and stab both of the idiots in the head--out of confusion, of course, since it was hard to tell who was the bigger criminal and nuisance.

thirty three - Fear

Sano didn't know fear--or rather, didn't know he knew fear--until he saw the wolf--the strongest, out of all of them--lying broken at Shishio's feet.

thirty four - Lightning

It had felt what Sano thought getting struck by lightning must feel like, that sword thrust to his shoulder unlike anything he'd ever felt before; realizing he was undeniably _connected_ now--thanks to that fucking, aching scar--to the man who'd done it, though, that shock had nearly zapped Sano dead.

thirty five - Bonds

Sano had made quick work of the bonds, chains, and even the jail cell with a triumphant shout--"Old man, there's nothing that'll chain me up! Sanosuke Sagara is a free man and goes as he pleases!"--to which Saitou only rolled his eyes at the irony that had brought the kid to Kyoto: _Then why are you so obviously chained to me? Ahou ga._

thirty six - Market

Sano stomped through the market streets, kicking at anything that got in his way; that bastard cop not punching his shoulder in the fight outside of Katsu's house was the epitome of adding insult to injury.

thirty seven - Technology

'Kicking and screaming' was putting it lightly, what he had gone through to get Sano to the photographer's, but 'drugged and sedated' was putting it perfectly--if anyone asked why Sano looked _that way_ in the photo, Saitou would just have to say the young man was a little slow in the head.

thirty eight - Gift

Saitou eyed the lacquered chopsticks and their rests--silly, grinning, _literal_ cat fish--and the young man ("Yeah, I know they're not as nice as the ones you have already, cop, but...") babbling on and on; Saitou simply didn't have the opportunity, was all, to tell the ahou that by default they had become his favorite.

thirty nine - Smile

When Saitou _did_ smile, it was usually pretty creepy and/or meant someone was about to die, so Sano let his friends' complaints about the cop's stoic demeanor go in one ear and out the other.

forty - Innocent

Despite the evil he wore on his back, Saitou was inclined to think the brawler was an innocent simpleton; how many lecherous stares did a man have to give before Sanosuke Sagara finally got the hint?

forty one - Completion

Kaoru was ranting again about what a strange match Sano and that cop made, and Kenshin really just had to hide a smile behind his hand; "But wouldn't you say they complete one another? Sano has certainly become more focused these days, that he has, and Saitou-san more... 'Irritable' isn't really the right word, but you get what I mean."

forty two - Clouds

Sano was laying out on the porch for the fifth hour, just staring at the clouds, and Saitou was about to berate him for wasting such a wonderful day--that is, until the officer happened to glance at the calendar (fifteen years to the day that Sekihotai man's head had been in the Kyoto streets on display) and decided to join the young man instead.

forty three - Sky

He really did think that the sky was the limit for the ahou--he was brave, loyal, smart-ish, incredibly motivated when kicked in the head a few times, and charismatic--and Sano could climb his way to the top with a little education in the schools over in Germany, become an ambassador since he liked to travel so much, and... and... Saitou paused at the half-sad, half-amused look in the younger man's eyes: "The only place in the world I need to be at is by your side."

forty four - Heaven

Tokio had certainly gone to heaven, being the perfect woman and all--she sang lightly while doing dishes, kissed the children goodnight, always had a hot meal ready, loved reading in the evening's light--but really what Saitou had always wanted was someone who would accompany him even to the depths of hell; Sano had said, "Sure, why not? I bet they don't even have fucking sake or dice in that heaven place."

forty five - Hell

Saitou frowned, lit a cigarette, and frowned some more; he certainly hadn't been expecting to go anyplace else after he died of course, but sheesh... well, maybe Shishio had overthrown the Devil, and was now in need of someone to overthrow _him_ ; and Sano, the man thought with a truly rotten smile, could be his queen when the time came.

forty six - Sun

In the depths of Mt. Hiei during the battle with the monk, the Battousai had said, "You worry an awful lot about Sano, Saitou," and it had taken everything in the cop's very being to not tell the redhead where to shove his sunny disposition.

forty seven - Moon

There was still an hour before Tokio and Hajime were due back, still an hour to kill with the squiggling little girl sitting on his lap--so Sano had started to tell her a tale of a fiendish wolf who everyone thought was fearless and frightening but would always howl at the moon and--"Is he lonely?" the girl asked, and while Sano had to nod he did his best to reassure her: "One night, he stayed up so late howling that he didn't notice that there was a... rooster there. That rooster called the sun up with his voice, and chased away the wolf's moon forever..."

forty eight - Waves

The waves rocked Rengoku violently--the remnants of a bomb-made tsunami doing their work--when the Battousai had said something (he couldn't even remember what, exactly) that had just barely prevented Saitou from pounding that kid into oblivion for being such a reckless... _ahou_.

forty nine - Hair

Sano shifted uncomfortably under Saitou's intense eyes, though the man was really just staring at Sano's hair--more so than the average passerby did even--just trying to figure out what it was about that particular cut and color that pissed him----" _Harada_ ," Saitou growled, before grabbing the kid by the ear and dragging him back to the police station, certain Chou had a sword for this kind of thing.

fifty - Supernova

Even now, after all this time, there were still flashes of lights--blue, red, green, but mostly amber--behind his eyes as he was pinned down and worshiped, color exploding every which way it could.  



End file.
